


once upon a once there was a once

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Lostbelt 5.5 Spoilers, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ashiya Douman, their Master, and the subject of intimacy.
Relationships: Ashiya Douman | Alter Ego/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	once upon a once there was a once

**Author's Note:**

> so yandere in love with a good person who would do anything for them no matter how vile while the good person goes 'uh' in the background is basically my favorite relationship dynamic ever, so like
> 
> expect more of this ship probably

Ashiya does remembers the life of the human named ‘Ashiya Douman’ as it if happened to someone else, because it did.

It’s only natural. Even more so than most Servants, they are an imitation of a human. A group of legends cobbled together into something new.

The memories are distant things, like looking through stained glass. They remember both joy and sorrow without either welling up within them. They remember intimacy, but the most intimate they have ever been with a human is when Ritsuka permitted them to hold their hand.

Ritsuka is staring at them. They hide their face behind their shikigami, feigning bashfulness. “When you stare so intently, Master, it arouses my nerves… Who knew that simply being gazed upon could be so stimulating, nnn…”

“I can’t believe you talk like that and you’re technically a virgin,” Ritsuka blurts out.

It’s not as if they can deny it, so they just smirk as they lower their hand to their side. “Oh~? I didn’t realize you were so interested in my purity, my Master.”

“See, that just sounds wrong when you say it,” Rituska says. “Even though I know ‘Ashiya Douman’ and you are different people.”

Ashiya shrugs. “Even if I have not been intimate with anyone, I remember what it was like to be intimate. Is that any different?”

Ritsuka considers that for a moment, before leaning up to kiss them.

It’s a gentle, brief thing. Chaste and soft. Not deep enough for Ritsuka to prick their lips on their fangs, nor heated enough for Ashiya’s heart to pound. A simple, sweet kiss. It takes Ashiya a moment to remember how they’re expected to return it.

After a few seconds, Ritsuka pulls back with a satisfied smile. “Well? Is it the same?”

“…Not in the slightest, my Master.”


End file.
